


Beach Days

by 72katie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Louis, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72katie/pseuds/72katie
Summary: Harry and Louis had spent practically the whole day at the beach, it was something they planned a few days prior. Although, the day didn't seem to go as planned.Or Harry and Louis just try to have a nice time at the beach, which is easier said then done, as Louis keeps getting hurt





	Beach Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit all over the place, but its larry fluff that i hope you'll think was worth reading (:

Harry and Louis had spent practically the whole day at the beach, it was something they planned a few days prior. Although, the day didn't seem to go as planned. 

Louis tripped over a rock that the ocean carried up onto the sand and scrapped his knee on it as he was falling practically as they first got there. It was his first venture out to the ocean, and it was already ruined because of the blood flowing out of the wound on his knee. Harry had to help him  back to the car where they kept a first aid kit—one that the former insisted on keeping in there. 

"It's for situations like this," he said as he wiped away the blood from his boyfriend's leg. Louis was of course fidgeting through the whole process complaining that it hurt. 

"Lou, baby, I'm trying to help you!" Harry exclaimed frustratedly, after his fourth attempt at putting a bandage over the cut. Although, he said it with only concern and sincerity in his voice, he was definitely not too pleased with his boyfriend at the moment. 

"Sorry, sorry, it just hurts, babe. But thank you for helping me," the Doncaster lad apologized, feeling guilty over making this so difficult for Harry. 

"No, 's fine, love," Harry assured. "I'm all done." 

Louis hopped up from the passenger seat, going straight to Harry, whom was now a few paces in front of him, and pulling him into a tight hug. "Thanks, Hazza," he said, breathing in Harry's scent—coffee mixed with green apples from his shampoo. 

The taller of the two laughed a bit, getting a weird look from the other. "What's up?" Lou asked, giggling a bit too. 

"You're stubble is tickling my chest," he claimed, still laughing away. 

Louis huffed exaggeratedly glaring up at his boyfriend. "Well, it's not my fault you're a giant," he complained, pulling away from Harry. 

"Awh, c'mon Lou." He reached out to the other lad, trying to dissolve his upset feelings. As he went to kiss Louis, the blue eyed boy turned away, Harry's lips landing on his cheek. 

"Really babe, are you actually upset over this?" The younger asked, hoping his moody boyfriend was just messing with him. Otherwise, it'd be ridiculous to actually be upset over something so miniscule like a person's height. 

But Harry's worries melted away when he saw Louis had broken out into a smile. "I'm just kidding, love." 

Harry punched his upper arm, claiming that the whole joke was mean. "I thought you were actually mad at me," he whined, although he himself wasn't really upset; moreso he was eagar to actually get on the beach seeing that the two had been standing there for ten minutes already. 

"You genuinely thought I was upset at you over something like that?" 

"What can I say? You're a bit moody sometimes, Lou," Harry teased, then running past Louis and down to the beach. 

"Rude!" Louis exclaimed, chasing after his goofball of a boyfriend. 

He half ran half hopped over to where Harry was, sitting right where the ocean met the sand, letting the waves splash his knees. The shorter boy sat down behind his lover, wrapping his arms around the taller's waist. 

Harry leaned his head back onto Louis' shoulder, just enjoying the moment. "This is nice," he said, breaking the peaceful silence (besides the ocean splashing). 

"Yeah," Louis agreed, "it is." 

They wore matching smiles on thier faces, both feeling content. They just sat there with each other as if no one else was around and it was just them. 

Neither Harry nor Louis would want it any other way. 

. . .

"Lou, c'mon, you're gonna get a sunburn!" Harry yelled, chasing his boyfriend down the beach with a bottle of sunscreen in his hand. Louis refused to let his boyfriend put it on him, complaining that it made his skin feel oily. 

"No, Hazza, I don't want it. I'll be fine babe," he insisted, and Harry just stopped running a few feet from the boy. He sighed, closing the bottle. 

"Fine, Lou. But when you get a sunburn, don't complain how it hurts and that your skin looks so red." 

"My lips are sealed. Promise," Louis assured, sticking his pinky out to interlock with Harry's. The curly haired boy smiled, locking his pinky with his boyfriend's. 

Minutes later, Harry found himself knee deep in the vast, blue ocean, getting splashed by a certain blue eyed boy. "Lou! Louis stop! Ahh!" He yelped, running further down the coastline, all the while Louis was laughing hysterically, finding his boyfriend adorable when he was all frazzled.

Sure, they were getting stares from other beach-goers, but neither of them paid any attention to the strangers, too caught up in having fun together, not really caring what others thought. 

"I love you," Louis said with a smile as he walked up to Harry, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, pulling him close. 

"I love you too," Harry declared, kissing his boyfriend's nose lightly. He then smirked a bit before licking up Louis' cheek, leaving a big patch of spit on the other's face. Louis looked both shocked and disgusted at the same time, just staring at the person in front of him.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He asked, still shocked, as he wiped the spit off his face with the back of his small (when compared to Harry's) hand. 

"Payback for splashing me, babe." Harry proceeded to skip away back to the sand, clearly pleased with himself. He sat down on his orange and blue polka dotted towel, waiting for Louis to follow him over. 

"I can't believe you did that, Haz," Louis told him once he got over to their spot, sitting down next to Harry on his plain blue towel. 

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Boobear." With that Harry rolled over on his side, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes, as he'd forgotten to bring his sunglasses. 

"I'm offended," Louis declared, putting a hand over his heart. He poked Harry's cheek after not getting a response. But to no avail, Harry didn't look over at Louis, and tried his hardest to surpess his smile. 

"Pay attention to me," Louis demanded, sounding like a small child, although he only meant it in a joking manner. Harry turned over to face his love who was also laying down on his towel. 

"I'll give you all the attention in the world, darling," he confessed, leaning into kiss Louis. After a while they pulled away, instead just looking into each other's eyes, adoring feelings for the other filling them both. 

"I love you," Harry said, yet again, smiling for the nth time that day. 

"I love you even more," Louis responded, smiling just as bright. 

"Impossible." 

. . . 

A few hours later, they were the only ones on the beach, sitting atop some rocks and looking down at the water. The waves splashed up about ten feet onto the sand, it was the low tide. The whole scene was so serene as the two watched the sunset, listening to the sounds of the ocean. 

"This day was so perfect, Lou," Harry spoke, leaning back against Louis' chest. Even though he was taller, Lou insisted on him being in front. But Harry liked the feeling of his boyfriend's arms around his waist, so he didn't mind.

"I think it was too. You made it so lovely, Hazza. Thanks for that." Louis was smiling the whole time he spoke, being completely genuine about what he was saying. 

"You're so sweet," Harry compliments, sighing contently as he stares at the sunset which is nearly over. 

"Ow!" Louis yelps after he went to scratch and itch on his shoulder. His skin was hot, and Louis hated to admit it, but Harry was right. He ended up with a sunburn because he was too stubborn to accept Harry's offer of sunblock.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, clearly worried for his boyfriend's wellbeing. 

"Oh, it's nothing love, don't worry about it," he lied, trying his best to keep Harry from finding out for as long as possible. 

It's not that Louis didn't want Harry to know . . . well actually he didn't, but that's only because he didn't want the boy to worry about him. And anyways, all he needed was some aloe to put on it, and in a few days it would be a lot better. But see, Harry would make a big deal about it, insisting that they go to the doctor and have it looked at, and Louis didn't want him to go to all the trouble just over a sunburn. He appreciated everything Harry did for him, but sometimes it gets to be a bit much, like Harry's going all momma bear on him, trying to protect him from everything. If Louis was being completely honest though, sometimes it could be a bit amusing. 

"No, babe, it was obviously something for you to yell like that. Seriously, what's wrong?" Yep, Harry was definitely going into protective momma bear mode. Great, Louis thought with a sigh.

The shorter one turned around, nudging Harry to do the same. "Look for yourself," he instructed, pulling his tanktop off to reveal an angry red burn on his shoulder and upper arm. 

Harry gasped, exaiming the wound. "Lou, I told you you'd get sunburned," he reminded the boy as he reached over to his backpack. He unzipped the top pouch, pulling out a small bottle of aloe vera. 

"I knew you'd for whatever reason be too stubborn to put the sunblock on, so I brought this." Harry squirted some of the thick green gel-like substance onto his long fingers, immediately reaching out to rub it on the affected area. 

"Mm," Louis sighed happily, feeling some relief from the burning sensation on his skin. "Yeah, before you say it, I know you were right and I should have listened to you." 

Harry doesn't say anything, just continues to rub the gel onto his burn. He wasn't planning on saying "I told you so," anyway. Figured it would only make Louis feel worse. 

"I wasn't going to say anything," he announced, popping the cap to the aloe bottle closed and putting it away safely into his backpack. 

"Oh." Louis laughed a little, for no reason other than he thought the whole situation was rather ridiculous. Why was he being so stubborn? He easily could have just accepted the sunscreen, getting over the fact that his skin would be oily for a half an hour, and now he wouldn't have a sunburn.

Harry giggled too, out of fondness for his boyfriend —even though he could be difficult and sometimes hard to get along with, Harry wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

He got up and walked over to sit in front of Lou, plopping down in the space. "Ow, that hurt my bum," Harry complained, eyebrows knitted together from the. slight stinging sensation on his bottom. Louis just shook his head with a chuckle, not wanting to be anywhere else right now but here with his boyfriend who has a hurt butt. 

"Don't laugh at me, Lou. I'll have you know, I happen to be in a great deal of pain right now," Harry exclaimed, only half serious. Sure his butt hurt, but it wasn't an extremely immense amount of pain like he made it out to be. 

"Awh, baby, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Louis asked. teasingly. 

Harry couldn't help the giggle that passed through his lips. "No, I think I'll be fine, Lou." Nevertheless, he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend gently, not even thinking about his hurt bum anymore. 

After awhile Harry pulled away, then asking if Louis was ready to go because it was getting chilly out. Louis agreed, since it was late summer, almost fall and the nights were getting colder. Harry grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulders, and following Louis to their car. 

Once they were in the car, Harry immediately turned the heater on, sighing contentedly as the heat filled the compact space. 

"Today definitely did not go like how I thought it would," Louis admitted, thinking back on everything they had done that day. 

"Yeah . . . it was definitely an unexpected turn of events," Harry concurred, indirectly pointing out when Louis tripped over the rock and scrapped up his knee within five minutes of them being there. 

Louis looked over to his boyfriend and said, "But I wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way." 

They both smiled brightly, as Harry responded. "Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ao3 post, so please tell me what you thought (: i've always planned on posting something on here, just never got around to it. this is also on wattpad for anyone that reads on there, my user is _shawnsbae_ anyways, this was really fun to write, so i hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


End file.
